Once upon a Midnight Clear
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries. Leon has an interesting night, thanks to Cloud. CLC. OHEMGEE, I can't believe it's not porn!


Crap title, crap ending, crap beginning, basically a crap story, but... I don't know why I wrote this. I think I wrote it to prove to people that the yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/slash fandom produces more than crap, but this came out crap. Haha, so I failed. At least there's no MPreg? (Sorry, no offense to anyone, but... I can't read MPreg. At all. It actually makes me feel sick.) Um, and there's as few grammar mistakes as I can manage while drawing my first non-Mary Sue original character ever. He's adorable!

**Allergy Information:** Dude. I am so high on pink lemonade right now. This story still sucks. I think this is THE worst Cleon I've ever posted. Don't know why I'm posting it, really. I suck at non-AU. Oh, there's a lot of dialogue, and although I sincerely attempted to keep everyone IC, they're not.

Also, I HAVE NOT REREAD THIS. Usually I reread it after I post it on , because occasionally the site will screw the eff out of my story: it's been known to remove words, or even whole paragraphs, or add spaces, or just do whatever the fuck it feels like. So sorry! I'm lazy and my cosplay is giving me a headache. Sue me.

EDIT: HAAA, the A/N is half as long as the story.

* * *

"L-Leon… are you awake?"

"Nnhh…" I rubbed blearily at my face. "I am now. What is it?"

"It's Cloud." I bolted upright almost immediately. "He's… weird," Sora said.

I tore myself from the warmth of my blankets and walked to the other side of the room, where Cloud's bed was. The blonde was, surely enough, looking quite out of character; his body was curled up into a ball, and he sat in the corner, pressed against the wall. He looked… scared.

"Sora," I whispered, "Go back to bed. I'll handle him."

Sora nodded in affirmation and returned to his own bed, which was only a couple yards from mine. Although I wanted to go back to my comforting, warm bed, I sat next to Cloud.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" My sparring partner was quivering. I'd never seen him so upset over anything.

"I-- I killed them."

"Cloud, you didn't kill anyone…" I reached out for him, but he tore away from me.

"I killed them!"

"Who? Who did you kill?"

"Z-Zack, and Aerith, and--"

"They're alive. It's fine, it--"

"And I killed you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Be--because Sephiroth--"

"He's _gone_, Cloud. You defeated him."

"He told me to kill you, and I did--"

I pulled Cloud to me. He gasped and stiffened, but he stayed pressed against me. "I'm here. I'm alive."

"Leon, I… You should stay away." Cloud pushed me away. "I've hurt everyone I've ever loved."

I wasn't sure whether to be shocked, happy, or confused at the accidental confession. Did he mean to let something that important slip? For the moment, I ignored it. When he was feeling better, maybe I could confront him.

"I can take care of myself."

"Even if I'm honestly trying to kill you?"

I tilted Cloud's head up to me. "When have you ever intentionally killed someone?"

He looked away wordlessly.

"Everyone trusts you, Cloud."

He tore away from me again, frustrated. "They shouldn't!"

"We do, because you worry about things like this."

"_You_ trust me?"

"Of course I--" I was cut off by a pair of lips shoved roughly against mine. I didn't resist when he pushed me onto my back. I tried not to flinch when his hand brushed against my jaw, but I must have because he pulled away abruptly.

"I have to leave," he said. Shocked, I didn't move as he clambered out of bed and began slipping into his clothes.

"Wait." He didn't look up, but he paused in dressing. "…will you come back?"

"Do you want me to?"

Of course I did, but was I willing to admit that? Was I willing to admit that I needed the presence of another human being? Why didn't Cloud understand?

I swallowed my pride. "…I don't want you to leave at all."

"I think this is the point where you're supposed to tell me I'm repulsive."

Stupid Cloud… was he dense? Did I have to spell out my feelings? Did he want me to scream atop roofs? Maybe the Mako poisoning was getting to him.

"I try my best not to lie," I responded.

"Why do you have to be so understanding? Can't you just hate me so I can move on?"

Sweet Shiva… I was going to kill myself over this idiot.

"For chrissakes, Cloud." I got up and pulled him to me, kissing him firmly. When I pulled away, he had a dazed, faraway look on his face. Great. I broke him.

"So… you…?"

I nodded.

"Oh, thank Hyne." Cloud's arms wrapped around my waist, effectively trapping me, and he kissed me again. I think I finally got through to him.


End file.
